Les dragons sont magiques
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: UA : la première fois que Charlie Weasley avoua à Harry qu'il travaillait avec des dragons, le jeune garçon savait d'ors et déjà qu'il était tombé amoureux. (traduction) Charlie/Harry


_Charlie Weasley étant mon grand chouchou chez les Weasley, j'ai décidé de traduire ce texte mignon tout plein.__  
_

_En plus, les Harry/Charlie sont rares, donc bon._

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling,** le texte est de **acquittera**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les dragons sont magiques**

**OoOoOo**

Harry avait huit ans la première fois qu'il rencontra la famille Weasley. Les Potter et les Weasley se connaissaient depuis quelque temps déjà, ils s'étaient rencontrés en travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phénix et en mettant hors d'état de nuire Lord Voldemort. Les Weasley étaient tous roux et turbulents à l'exception de Percy, déjà très sérieux pour son âge, et de la jeune Ginevra qui était encore trop petite pour jouer avec des garçons chahuteurs. Les enfants Weasley s'étaient de suite attachés au petit Harry, l'entrainant dans des jeux interminables sous le regard amusé de leurs parents. Harry s'entendait bien avec chacun d'entre eux et s'était adapté à chaque caractère différent.

Ce fut donc grâce à eux qu'il sut ce que c'était que d'avoir des frères et sœurs.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry eut onze ans et obtint sa lettre pour Poudlard, il s'était accoutumé à rester un garçon calme et paisible. Son père et son parrain faisaient assez de bruit pour couvrir les voix de tout le monde, et il se sentait un peu exclu de leurs blagues d'adultes. De toute façon, c'est à peine s'il remarquait sa présence, tant Harry était discret. Il avait heureusement trouvé du réconfort auprès du sage Remus qui était comme un oncle bienveillant pour lui. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous invités chez les Weasley pour célébrer leur acceptation à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Harry se trouva caché sous les plis souples de la jupe de sa mère, n'étant plus habitué à cette marée de rouquins qui lui paraissaient pourtant familiers.

Tandis qu'il était assis sous un grand arbre noueux, en train de regarder les autres enfants d'un air amusé, un des frères aînés se détacha du groupe et remarqua Harry.

« Hey, salut p'tit gars ! » le salua le grand rouquin en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« Salut » lui répondit à son tour Harry en souriant.

« Moi c'est Charlie. Charlie Weasley » se présenta l'adolescent en tendant une main large, musclée et parsemée de taches de rousseur. « Je viens d'être embauché comme gardien de dragons en Roumanie. »

Le jeune Harry écarquilla les yeux qui brillèrent d'admiration alors qu'il serrait la main ferme mais douce de Charlie. « Des Dragons ? Whaou, j'adore les dragons, je les trouve fantastiques ! J'ai...oh euh, pardon » s'excusa Harry en rougissant devant les yeux malicieux du jeune homme. « Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. »

Charlie éclata de rire. Un rire grave mais qui sonnait agréablement aux oreilles du garçon. « Tu aimes les dragons ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je te propose qu'on aille rejoindre mes insupportables petits frères et qu'on en parle un peu plus, ça te va ? »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Charlie l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva sur ses épaules sans effort tout en imitant les cris des dragons. Intérieurement, le garçon se dit qu'il était le plus fabuleux des Weasley.

OoOoOoO

Harry avait quatorze ans quand il croisa Charlie pour la troisième fois. Même s'il allait souvent au Terrier, Charlie ne s'y trouvait pratiquement jamais, trop occupé à dresser ses dragons.

Harry avait été désigné comme champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La guerre n'ayant plus lieue, la limite d'âge avait été abaissée, mais toute l'école avait été surprise. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Serdaigle serait choisi comme champion ? Ses parents et son parrain avaient alors organisé une immense fête en son honneur. Harry avait été heureux, mais cette joie n'égalerait certainement jamais celle qu'il avait ressentie en apercevant Charlie Weasley, tout près de l'arène des dragons, l'observant avec intensité.

Le clin d'œil que le jeune homme lui avait adressé avait presque fait chavirer son cœur, mais, au milieu des acclamations et du Magyar à point qui rugissait de fureur, Harry oublia pendant quelques instants cette brève rencontre.

OooOoO

Harry avait dix-huit ans quand il entra dans un club que sa mère n'aurait certainement pas approuvé. Mais sa dernière relation, aussi courte soit-elle, lui avait fait autant d'effet qu'un Souaffle reçu de plein fouet. Il en était à son sixième verre lorsque les lumières commencèrent à tourbillonner autour de lui dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, de même que les nombreuses paires de yeux qui le dévisageaient d'un air peu amène.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule silhouette qui retenait son attention, une silhouette aux contours flous mais aux cheveux couleur de feu et aux yeux d'un bleu intense. Un bleu que Harry connaissait bien, pour s'y être perdu plus d'une fois.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un violent mal de crâne, puis fut sacrément étonné de découvrir le visage avenant et malicieux de Charlie penché au dessus de lui.

« Hum, je ne savais pas que tu courrais après les jeunes, Weasley » lança Harry d'un ton narquois en sentant tout à coup la pointe dure d'une érection entre ses jambes.

« Disons que je voulais te faire profiter de mes nombreux expériences, petit Potter » rétorqua Charlie sur le même ton. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les dragons que je dresse."

Puis, avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Charlie éclata de rire et lui montra à quel point il aimait ce jeune homme si particulier.

OoOoOoO

Harry avait dix-neuf ans quand il se tint avec Charlie, main dans la main, face aux Potter et aux Wealey réunis. Tous avaient le visage abasourdi par la révélation de leur relation. Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et alla donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Charlie.

« Petit veinard ! » lança-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as bon goût. Prends-bien soin de mon filleul ou quelque chose d'horrible arrivera à la partie la plus sensible de ton anatomie ! »

Après cette déclaration, un véritable chaos se propagea au Terrier. Lily remonta les bretelles de Sirius pour son langage grossier, lequel souriait et riait avec insolence, pendant que toute la fratrie Weasley se précipitait vers le couple, les bombardant de questions les plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

« Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? »

« Merde, Harry, tu es bi ? Tu me l'as même pas dit ! »

« Fred ! Ron ! Ça suffit ! » gronda Molly. « Laissez-les un peu tranquilles ! »

Pendant ce temps, Remus essayait, avec l'aide de Lily, de retenir James qui voulait se jeter sur Charlie, dans l'intention manifeste de le questionner sur ses moindres secrets.

« Oui, Percy, j'ai toujours aimé les hommes. Oui, papa, on se couvre bien. Non, Ron, je n'ai pas drogué ton meilleur ami pour me jeter ensuite dessus comme un enragé » grommelait Charlie sous l'avalanche de questions jusqu'à ce que Harry le prenne par la main et l'entraîne dehors en vitesse.

« Vous croyez qu'ils font vont des acrobaties dans le jardin ? » lança George d'un air très intéressé.

« GEORGE WEASLEY ! »

OoOoOoO

Harry avait vingt-et-un ans lorsque Charlie mit un genou à terre et lui tendit une magnifique alliance de mariage. Le joyau étincelait de milles-feux sous le regard éberlué de Harry.

« C'est du dragonium » éclaira Charlie « Je l'ai trouvé au milieu de rochers brûlés par une dragonne, une Magyar à pointes plus précisément. J'ai pensé que ce serait une sorte de symbole entre nous » poursuivit-il avec un sourire mutin et Harry repensa alors au tournois des Trois Sorciers. « Je sais combien tu aimes cette Magyar à... »

Harry se jeta au cou de Charlie afin de pouvoir l'embrasser davantage.

« Oui ! Par Merlin, oui ! »

« Avant que l'on se marie, je vais quand même veiller à protéger mes parties sensibles » rit Charlie. « Sait-on jamais... »

OoOoOoO

Harry avait vingt-et-un an et demi lorsqu'il devint « Harry James Potter Weasley » et était sacrément fier de l'être.

FIN


End file.
